1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to metatagging, and more particularly to real-time metatagging of an audio steam, a video stream and/or a captioned event.
2. Background Discussion
Many events, television programs, movies, live performances, courtroom activities, and so on, are transcribed, captioned or have associated text corresponding to the event. These captions and/or text may be produced and/or added to the event as it is ongoing or during a replay of the event. The caption and/or text may also be used later, either separately, played back, as a transcript or concurrently with associated video, to review the event. Captions and/or text are often useful, for example, when hearing-impaired individuals watch or participate in the event by an individual watching the event at a low or zero volume, or to clarify audio of the event. “Captions,” as used herein, generally refer to a transcription or summation of an event or audio associated with the event, such as the words spoken during the event. In one example, “text” may be a caption.
Captions may be shown on various displays such as televisions, computing device (including handheld and portable computing devices), personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), mobile devices and so on. Although a user may have access to captions and/or text associated with video streams, as well as audio streams relating to or containing audio associated with an event, the user may desire additional information regarding the event or to review the text of specific portions of the event as the event continues to take place. The user may view the captioning text on the aforementioned displays, but may desire access to additional information regarding the event. Generally, the additional information may take a variety of forms, including personal information for individuals in the event, statistics associated with the event, participants therein, entities associated therewith, prior similar events, and so on. However, the user may not have real-time access to information associated with the event. Users may look up such information via the Internet, but this generally requires the user split his focus or concentration by either using a separate device for such research or momentarily ignoring the event to otherwise access the information through another function of the same device (for example, opening a second application on a computer).
Thus, a method of real-time metatagging of at least audio streams, video streams and/or events is desirable. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method for the real-time metatagging of audio streams, video streams and/or captioned events.